What Could Have Been
by LittleK3
Summary: Alex has just gotten home after a long mission, and, after a bad day, begins to contemplate a choice he made in the past, and wonders what would be different if he had accepted the offer given to him.  REWRITE POSTED!


HEY PEOPLE! It's LittleK3 here! I have taken the reviews of pygmymeese and HannahBerry96 to heart and I am posting a rewrite of my story! *glomps pygmymeese and HannahBerry96 and hands out two giant cupcakes* THANK YOU TWO SO MUCH! I am dedicating this rewrite to you both!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider. If I did, the series would not be ending after the ninth book.

And, let the rewrite begin!

It had been a bad day. I just got back from a mission, and I was tired, sore, and loaded down with homework. More kids were whispering behind my back, and I got into a fight with one kid who really got on my nerves. I would have been suspended if I hadn't already missed so much school. Sighing, I walked through the front door of my house, and found Jack waiting for me, arms crossed and a glare that looked like it would stay permanently on her face.

"I got a call from your principal today." Jack said through tight lips.

"And?" I asked, urging her to finish her statement.

"I heard you got into a fight with Michael Cain today. And that you knocked him out. With one punch. Why'd you hit him Alex? It's bad enough you have enemies all over the world, you don't need any in school." Jack looked like I had betrayed her.

"He started it! Mike was insulting Tom, and when I stepped in to stop it, he lost his temper, and threw the first punch. I was just defending myself and Tom." I explained to Jack, hoping to calm her temper.

She looked at me with this sad face, gave me a hug, and then ushered me up stairs to my room so I could start my homework, saying dinner would be ready soon.

I deposited my backpack on the floor next to my bed as I entered my room, and pulled out my history homework. We were learning about the Caribbean, and its history. I opened my text book to the page on the islands. My eyes landed on the page and the name of the islands jumped out at me. My hand froze over my notebook and my mind flashed back to my recent mission there, and farther back to one of the early missions I did for MI6. My thoughts landed on a certain man, who had given me an offer I had refused, and I began to wonder what could have been.

What would life have been like, if I had accepted his offer? I would have to leave my family and friends behind, but I would have a father. I wouldn't have to be used by them again. I wouldn't have to go through any more pain...Could I live with my self? If I had said yes, how many lives would have been lost? How much pain and suffering would I have caused? All because of the mad man I could have called my father. I guess, in the end, it was worth it. But, my choice killed him. I could live with it. He couldn't. Now, I can only imagine what could have been. What life would have been like, if I had accepted his offer.

I sat there, staring off into space till Jack came into my room, jolting me out of my thoughts and back to reality.

"Alex, I've called your name, like, five times to tell you dinner's ready. Are you okay? You were staring of into space when I came in." She looked really worried.

"Yeah Jack, I'm fine. Just thinking." She didn't look convinced, but let it go. I got up and followed her downstairs for dinner. "So, what are we having for dinner today?"

She smiled, and said "It's a surprise!"

"Aw come on! Just tell me!" I whined.

Jack shook her head, saying, "NOPE!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO! You will get nothing out of me!" she said laughing as we walked into the kitchen, and she dished out the home made mac' n cheese she had made. We began to eat, and she started to chat aimlessly about the guy she had met while out shopping. I sat quietly and listened to her story, my mind a thousand miles away from what it had been thinking about earlier, and, after what felt like forever, I felt a bit like a normal teenage boy for the first time in what felt like years.

A/N-

Okay, so I know Alex is a bit OOC at the end, but I couldn't end it on a depressing note! The little voice in my head wouldn't let me cause it was getting depressed, and when it gets depressed, I get depressed, and then bad things happen*stares at readers creepily*...So, I had to end it with a sweet, happy family moment. *pauses to listen to voice* Well, that is all for this little author's note, my voice is urging me to go and write more of my Hetalia Axis Powers story, so I'm gonna wrap this up before it becomes an angry and impatient little voice*shudders at thought*...I hope you all enjoyed the rewrite, and if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes, please let me know! If you wish to know more about the Hetalia story, please PM me and I'll give you a few more details.

*waves goodbye*

REVIEW! PLEASE! Reviews make the world go round!


End file.
